fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi Seekwul/Transcript
The following is a transcript 'for the 2017 animated film 'Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi. The script is not yet finished. Note that each scene is in the order of the DVD's scene selection order. All text on screen appears in italic ''in the script when shown. Scene 1: Opening Credits - The World of Eten *(The BaconStudios and Bacon Cinema logos play) *(We begin with a pan across fields, water and cities and towns, eventually reaching Eten when the narrator says "The world of Eten!") *Narrator: The world. Nature. Isn't it incredible? Lush fields of grass, the deep salty ocean, cold, dark caves, and civilisation, bustling towns and quiet villages. This world allows everything to grow, everything to breathe, everything to live! What an awesome responsibility nature takes on. And by these trees stand a beautiful kingdom. The world of Eten! However, little do the townsfolk of Eten know about magical powers hidden beneath their kingdom, a power capable of any task, whether it be travelling to Neptune in seconds or just making a cuppa. Unfortunately, magical powers have the power to attract villians who would do anything to get their hands on magic for evil-doing. Criminal mastermind Kriminellen one day stole the power. The beginning of his journey to the magical power is where our story begins. *(During the opening credits, we pan down a small hole reaching to a light at the core of the Earth. This scene lasts around ninety seconds) *''A feature production by BaconStudios *''And Bacon Cinema'' *''Written by BaconMahBoi'' *''Directed by David Bowers'' *''Starring Ralf Hat'' *''BaconMahBoi'' *''Alexander Armstrong'' *''Stephen Fry'' *''and Sue Elliott Nicholls'' *''DA MEELK N' CREEM MOOVI SEEKWUL'' *(The light in the Earth's core emits a light which, after a few seconds, darkens to reveal a bright purple crystal shining. Footsteps approach the crystal and a hand swipes it. We get a shot of their feet as they walk away and laughs manically) Scene 2: Eten News and Ice Cream *(Meelk and Creem are sitting in their room, watching a wacky television programme before it is interrupted) *Male Announcer: We interrupt this broadcast for some breaking news! *Creem: Seriously? We were right in the middle of- *Meelk: (covers Creem's mouth) Ssh! *Male Announcer: All across the world, anomalies have been occurring. Animals have been randomly disappearing, people have turned into clocks, entire cities disappear in seconds, more people turn into clocks. All these event have been unexplainable until now. We believe it may have something to do with this man, Kriminellen. (a picture of Krimellen appears on the TV screen). If you have seen this man please call 482-193. Thank you! (the programme returns with wacky music) *Meelk: Woah, that sounds serious. *Creem: Yeah. Serious-ly our business! It's our duty to protect the King. The King lives in Eten so technically it's our jobs to get into other people's business- I mean protect Eten too! I say we find this Kriminellen turd and get rid of him, once and for all. *Meelk: (clapping) Good speech. Now- *Both: Let's do this! *(we cut to an ice cream parlour, and pan inside where the two are wolfing down ice cream) *ayy im so lazy Category:Transcripts Category:BaconZone Category:Meelk n' Creem Category:Film Transcripts